


How to Take Over the World Quitely

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: This is How to Take Over the World [1]
Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: AU, Adam's still with the Mogs, M/M, Rex intimidating some guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Rex goes to intimidate some guy with Adam as back up. It goes exactly as planned.





	How to Take Over the World Quitely

**Author's Note:**

> So this came out of a discussion we had in class about Men In Black (not just the movie) potentially being aliens, and I just thought that's so the Mogs, and I really loved orsumfenix's Trade the Cards with Adam working for the Mogs. I always a soft spot for badass Adam, or just Adam in general.  
> I will totally take prompts for this series if you have any.

                “You didn’t see anything, and you won’t mention any of this to anyone else,” Rex warns the guy who nods eagerly, his face pale and nervous looking. They’d been talking for about 15 minutes, and the guy had went from ready to get his shotgun to being inches from falling to his knees and begging Rex to spare his life. Rex grinned at the unfortunate guy. “Good. I’m so glad we could come to an agreement. I’d hate for you to be just another unsolved case.”

                A tremble ran through the guy, and his knees started to give out. Rex turned away from him- it wasn’t all that important- and let himself out. In his earpiece he could hear Adam complain, probably leaning back in his chair as he did. “You went easier on that guy than I thought you would.”

                “Were you expecting more of a show?”

                Adam huffed, just as Rex climbed back into their van. He glanced in the back, seeing that he was right, and Adam was indeed leaning back in his chair. There was a row of screens in front of him, but his eyes were on Rex with a grin.

                “It’s kind of hot when you go all intimidating and threatening.” Adam eyed him up and down with a lazy seductive grin.

                Rex felt his body heat up, and he eyed Adam back. “I’ll have to remember that later.”

                “Yeah, yeah. You guys are so sappy,” One complained in the corner of the van, rolling her eyes. She’d probably just shown up, but neither of them had been paying enough attention.

                “I wouldn’t say sappy, more like sexy,” Rex shot back, turning to face forward and start the van.

                One snorted. “You need to look up the definition.”

                “You need to look up the definition of sappy,” Adam shot back.

                “Adam let the General know we’re on our way back. Mission complete and all that,” Rex cut into their bickering.

                “Do you want me to reserve a room for us?” He teased. Rex kind of wanted to hit him.


End file.
